


Baking

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, But she does know how to make Elsa feel good, Cassandra doesn't bake, Cassandra you useless lesbian, Casselsa, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: For the #Light&LoveChallenge18 on Tumblr.  Set in Manhattan, modern AU.





	Baking

“Wow, Elsa.  You really do know how to cook.”

“Why thank you, Cass.”

Cassandra was cleaning her plate, determined to get every last bit of the delicious meal Elsa had prepared for their date.  It was a nice evening in early December at Elsa’s apartment on the Upper West Side.  The two women needed a little down time, and Elsa wanted to indulge her hardworking girlfriend as an early Christmas present.

“Would you mind giving me a hand with the clean up?” Elsa asked as she got up to head into the kitchen.

“Sure, no problem,” Cassandra replied, gathering the dishes and following her girlfriend.  She took card of scrubbing the dishes clean, while Elsa dried them and put them away.

“I’m gonna do some baking.  You don’t mind if I spend a little more time in the kitchen, do you?” Elsa asked as she finished with the dishes.

“No, not at all,” Cassandra said, “I’m not much help but I’ll be right out here if you need me.”  She gestured with a thumb out toward the living room.

Elsa smiled and set to work getting the ingredients to bake Christmas cookies.  She knew her sister would love them, as well as their friend, Rapunzel.

“Would you mind putting on some music?” Elsa called as she got the sugar.

Cassandra went over to her stereo set, browsing the CD collection.  “Any preference?”

“Something holiday-themed.”

Selecting an album by Harry Connick, Jr., Cassandra put in the CD and pressed play.  The sounds of a smooth jazz ensemble filled the apartment.  She paced around, taking in the decorations Elsa and Anna had put up shortly after Thanksgiving.

A cold wind howled outside.  Cassandra smiled a little as she imagined Elsa standing on top of a skyscraper conjuring that breeze.  She could tolerate the winter, but she was glad to be indoors tonight with the woman she loved.

As the next song played, Cassandra found herself getting a warm and fuzzy feeling.  This song was not as upbeat as the rendition of “Sleigh Ride” she had just been hearing.  Listening to the refrain, “When my heart finds Christmas,” made her realize something.  How much she had changed because of a certain someone.

And how lucky she was to have met her in time to spend Christmas with her.

Cassandra slowly walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.  She watched as Elsa sprinkled flour and sugar, working with the dough to get it just right.

_My heart told me once before_

_To find my dream and search no more_

_And when my heart finds Christmas_

_I hope it finds you too_

As Elsa reached for some more sugar, she felt a pair of hands come to rest on her hips.

“Hey.”

A shy smile appeared on Elsa’s face.

“Hey.”

Cassandra peeked over an exposed pale shoulder, transfixed by the way Elsa’s fingers kneaded the dough and sprinkled a little extra sugar to sweeten the batch.

“Think these will be sweet enough?” Elsa inquired, glancing slyly over her shoulder.

“You’re sweet,” Cassandra answered, not really registering the question.

The music swelled at just the right moment.

Elsa chuckled.  “You useless lesbian.”

“Hey,” Cassandra interjected with mock offense, “I can be useful.  I can help you bake.”

“Oh really?” Elsa raised an eyebrow.  She had never seen her girlfriend bake before, and had little reason to believe she could be of assistance.

“Yes, like this,” Cassandra murmured as the song neared its conclusion.  Taking a half step forward, she pressed herself against Elsa, splaying her hands across her stomach.  She closed her eyes and softly kissed the shoulder she had eyed a moment ago.

“ _Caaaaass_ ,” Elsa protested, but she didn’t mind at all.  In fact, it was cute that her normally tough-as-nails girlfriend was showing her soft side.  It was something that happened only around Elsa.

“ _Elsaaaaa_ ,” Cassandra replied teasingly.  She grinned as she looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer so that there was no space between them.  The other hand was still lying casually over Elsa’s stomach.  Her lips grazed over Elsa’s skin as she moved over to her neck.

The next song was far more upbeat and groovy, and Cassandra’s heart was beating in time with it.  Elsa kept working with the cookie dough, giggling as Cassandra kissed her neck and shoulders.  Soon, the music got her in a really good mood, so much so that her hips rocked in time with the jazz.  Cassandra joined in, mainly because she was practically glued to her butt by then.

Their impromptu dance ended with the song, and Elsa turned her head to give Cassandra a thank you kiss.  Once the cookies were cut and ready for the oven, Elsa shuffled over with Cassandra still pressed to her back.  As they waited, Elsa took the hand that held her stomach and with her other hand stroked Cassandra’s hair, the latter having rested her chin on her shoulder.

* * *

“Hey!  How was your date last night?” Rapunzel asked the following day as Elsa and Cassandra joined her and Anna for dinner.

“It was fun,” Elsa replied as she took off her coat.  “We just had dinner at my place.  I prepared it.”

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Anna remarked, somewhat impressed that her big dork of a sister had much skill in the kitchen.

“She’s very good,” praised Cassandra, “and at baking, too.”

“Ooh!  Did you guys make brownies?  Cookies?  Cake?  Scones?” Rapunzel asked excitedly.

Elsa laughed.  “Cookies.  I’ve got some here for you.  Don’t eat them all, _Anna_.” She added, shooting a teasing grin at her sister.

Anna stuck out her tongue.

“Hang on,” Rapunzel said slowly, “Cass, I didn’t know you baked.”

Cassandra looked surprised at the comment.  “Um...I don’t, Raps.”

“But you helped?” Anna inquired, curiosity filling her features.

As Cassandra tried to think of an answer, her mind was clouded with the smell of cookie dough and flour, the scent of Elsa’s perfume, the softness of her sweatshirt, the smoothness of her skin.

“Uhhh...”

Elsa covered for her.  “She did help,” adding with a smirk,  “Turns out, she’s very handy in the kitchen.”

_“Elsaaaaaa!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from “When My Heart Finds Christmas” by Harry Connick, Jr.


End file.
